This invention relates to a lighting system. More particularly, this invention relates to a lighting system for a surgical operating room. This invention also relates to a camera system specifically for an operating room.
Operating rooms in hospitals are provided with ceiling lights which are manually directed and redirected, generally by operating room assistants in response to commands provided by an operating surgeon. The lighting is therefore inexact and inefficient. Time must be expended in ensuring that the lights are directed to the appropriate locations of a patient's anatomy.
It is also desirable during surgery to obtain a photographic record of different surgical sites in a patient at different stages of an operation. As with the lighting, cameras are usually activated by assistants who must be verbally instructed as to the subjects of which the surgeons wish pictures to be taken. Such relatively primitive methods require excessive amounts of time to ensure that the proper photographs are taken.